fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Poisonshot
Done I have done the task for you. And no more slowdowns from visiting this, hooray. 22:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Pixel Artist Good u can be a pixel artist also i got Permission from Dan Ball so all we need are more coders and also more artists cus right now its u and me see if u can get friends who know how to code to help. Lemurboy07 (talk) 18:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC)Lemurboy07 You truly got it? Promised? Also, please speak better English. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 18:37, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :You're one to fucking talk. Also, don't get PS. Get one who's worth a shit. Like HGD. Or ZX. Or anyone other than him. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, get me. He hates me, so yeah... Poisonshot ProfileTalk 19:31, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Both ZX and HGD are superior to you in every way possible. If you and this guy handled the sequel, it wouldn't be a vastly improved sequel. It would be a vastly epic failure. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:16, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, anyone can participate. Not just me and him. ZX and HGD can help too. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:27, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::This guy got permission from Dan-Ball? Doubtful. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:16, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft Ideas Wiki Are you still going there occasionally or did you quit? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:58, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Imma just use this section to beckon you to chat from now on. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:26, May 8, 2013 (UTC) YOU. YOU ESPECIALLY DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO USE MY AVATAR. CHANGE IT NOW. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Times zones. It exist. Bad idea to post a message when I am sleeping(maybe I'm also imaginating in bed). Poisonshot ProfileTalk 10:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC) You clearly don't understand the concept of leaving a message. It means you read it when you get to reading it. Stop being a dumbass. DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC) hiamilat(e)yet? I found some spare time just to finish whipping something up. It is Pourrindra (♀)! Along with some bio I picked up: Pourrindra was apparently the offspring of the Pyramid Boss and the Olive Boss Star Eel, and supposedly was banished from her parents due to the "monster" they have created. She is an asexual noble with dedication of helping out the stickmen team in their quest, but failed to seal the pact with them because of her abnormal looks. Nevertheless, she is tied to both light and dark powers, and attacks with both of her parents' signature weapons. For (months?) she searches for someone to keep her in check. And there she is.... Make sure you take care of her.. Oh, and happy birthday! 18:13, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday my friend! XD Samuel17 (talk) 20:11, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday young un'. Here's a pet: Infecils (-). Infecils is the creature that was created by the Reaper clan by corrupting the Venom Orb. He was supposed to be an almighty weapon of mass destruction, but he wouldn't start up. In the awkard stage of eternal trying to start up, he was abandoned. Look-a-troopa (talk) 20:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Tank Thanks you all! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC) HAPPEH BIRTHDAY!!1!!! Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 02:03, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Honk Honk Honk Alloh. So a bunch of stuff for yeh: *Since it took me way too long to finish your birthday pet/s, would you be interested in taking Voxatron? I'll still finish your original gift at some point, but it's just taking me a while to get back into the swing of spriting. *We're re-working the Archaeologic Lab adoption system. What me and LAT thought up was that one user would make the fossil of a pet while the other would hatch/revive it, and afterwards the pet would be given to the original finder of the fossil or to an Adoption Center. It would make it less of a "create your own pet in public" sort of thing, which is what I tried to avoid with the original AC. Of course, we'll need your okay for that since you run the place. *You're in charge of the Gene Center now. Enjoy your life. Just for whenever you come back, no rush intended. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:18, July 24, 2013 (UTC) #Meh. Yeah, seems quite awesome. #Okay. #Kay. #... #Profit! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 11:00, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Aaight, thanks. Suva's pretty dang hard to color in. Arch Lab system was changed and updated a bit, and Gene Center can be put off until whenever someone new makes a request. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks but it's not my art Thanks for welcoming me anyway but both arts on my page THEY ARE NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really had to let you know, I had :( King_Oskar 14:16, August 31, 2013 (UTC) A Birthday Present One Year In The Making... It's finally done. This was supposed to be your birthday present one year ago or so. I missed the deadline completely, and to make up for it, figured I would instead make more pets for you to make up for lost time. It kept getting worse, and I eventually decided to give you a whole bunch of related pets, though even that doesn't make up for its utter lateness. I sincerely apologize. * Bonuva (♀) has control over plantlife. She is a devout follower of Gaia and the leader of the group. * Fekoro (♂) is armored with iron. He is strong defensively and a great war strategist, being responsible for summoning SUVA. He serves as Bonuva's second-in-command and rival. * Onuxia (♂) has limited control over the earth. He is mostly quiet and is still learning of his powers. He is the youngest in the group. * Ponohi (♀) has powerful control over stone. She is outgoing and can be somewhat irritating by her constant self-involvement in situations. She serves as Onuxia's mentor. * Lerahi (♀) can turn herself into air. She constantly bickers with Votaka. * Votaka (♂) is immune to (and constantly infuses himself with) lightning. He disagrees with Lerahi very often. * Gahiki (♂) is made of water. He has a close friendship with Takshi and enjoys the outdoors. * Takshi (♀) is made of fire. She has a close friendship with Gahiki and is very academic. * Kovtru (♀) is surrounded by ice. She speaks very little and is incredibly sarcastic yet wise. * Subara (♂) is composed of plasma. He is often the first to jump to a situation, though Kovtru sometimes holds him back and makes him think of his actions first. * Bakhan (♂) has involuntary control over gravity. He tends to make objects around him weight heavier or lighter than they should without knowing, so he often stays away from others. * Cemata (♀) excels in her power over psionics. She is Bakhan's admirer and follows him around, making the objects he affects with his gravity powers seem normal. * Favoya (♀) has control over magnetism. She is the head engineer of the SUVA, maintaining it and keeping its workings up-to-date. * Derahk (♂) has control over sonics. When he isn't flying around like a madman or playing video games, he can be found updating the software inside of SUVA. * Avussa (⚥) is rumored to have control over all light. Xir presence makes all those around seem uneasy, and xir voice is layered over and makes those who hear it queasy. * Kranui (?) is rumored to be the essence shadows. Xe supposedly appears briefly when needed, but only seems to be remembered in the past and never seen in the present. *When all of these pets are together, Fekoro can call forth the SUVA (genderless), a massive starship thought by early civilizations to be Gaia herself. The mere presence of this powerful creation alters the coloration of all followers of Gaia and boosts their mental strength. Fekoro is the only one that can pilot the SUVA. Happy incredibubblylate birthday. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:55, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Woah, they're cool! I accept your apologizes too. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 11:18, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :Woohoo, thanks! .D LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:19, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Boop Boop A bunch of things: #You're free to take Dustswallower back. (That was the result of something you requested from the Cell Center that I ran some tests on.) I got everything I needed from it. Just be sure to check its description at the CC. #When you mentioned that Spekev could turn into a Drill, were you referring to the weapon that the Miner uses or the species ( )? I kinda realized that I skipped over your pet for the Halloween Ancestors pack and I'd like to use the right thing for the outcome. #We may be starting up the Caverndeep Tourney and might need you to set up everything there before we start. That's all for now. (Apparently my idea of "a bunch of things" is three...) ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 03:57, December 9, 2013 (UTC)' When I mentioned Spekev turning into a drill, Spekev actually just spin itself with so much speed that he acts like a drill. And yeah, taking Dustswallower back. Doopadoot Doop You've got some pets you need to claim and work on at The Greenhouse as well as the Power Center, just so you know. Also, if you'd like, you can take spot number 1498, but if not I'll be adding it. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 21:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Happy (early) Birthday I know it's a bit early for it, but I won't be here for your birthday, so I'll just give you my gift now. Aquabeam Hugeface Mermaid (♀) She is the pet version of Poisonshot's canonical bride. She usually acts on her curiousity and can be troublesome, but she's also a very caring person. So, Happy birthday.' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 14:49, April 17, 2014 (UTC) thx Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 22:40, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Actual birthday If I remember correctly, it's your birthday today, isn't it? If so, happy birthday. I'll probably come up with a gift after sleepies because I'm tired right now. Yup it is :D Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 10:15, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Heha. 4 mins left. Meet PyndraCans (Yellow/Purple Zen Cannon, gender upon request). Weather (lol sicnec pusn) you like it or not, it will shoot you. Why? Becuase it doesn't care. Pyndra will shoot the chip out of its opponents with volleys of balls made either of compressed poisonous substances or compressed electricity. The poisonous balls deal a lot of poison damage, while the electric ones, naturally, have a wide AT range, ranging from absolutely laughable damage (not that it will care about it) to absolutely massive damage (still won't care but its enemies will sure do). Its special attack include charging for a while before firing a giant ball of mixed poison and lightning, with combined properties (poison, wide AT range) and is a lot stronger. If it has to, it can also spray powder at close range. It may either poison the foe or cause temporary paralysis. Pyndra still won't care about it. Yknow what? It doesn't care so much that it won't even care about poison and lightning; They do nothing to him. To further uncarify things, it may even not care about other attacks (basically granting him a natual 20% block rate). Twas the gift, enjoy. lol it looks quite cool. Also, if you didn't notice, I got BC :D Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 10:31, April 20, 2014 (UTC) BZZZZTZZZT A message from Nutik has been received. You have been invited to join my story, as by vote wanted you to join. Talk to me on chat when possible! NutikTehWolfTalk 20:03, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Gee thanks for leaving the bathing pool poll for a whopping 18 hours and not putting an "ALL OF THEM" answer (or at least a Whoever Wants answser). No wonder there was 4 votes for continuing but only two for tag poll. Your POLLING WRONG. 20:24, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Any recollection of the Searer class? I've seen some base images for weapons back in the DB Wiki, just askin'. If you don't have them, don't fret over to recreate it. 20:54, July 24, 2014 (UTC) No, I don't even remember that class XD Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 21:00, July 24, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD SAM LEAVES SUDDENLY HE WENT TO NY ON A TRAIN NEWS JUST STATED "Train error kills 40 in a Small Quebec Town" ARE YOU THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING I HOPE WHAT I'M THINKING ISN'T TRUE. IT HAD BETTER NOT BE. NutikTehWolfTalk 00:04, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ...ANFAJIBFAUIBFUIASEB FIJABF omg let's hope no Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 00:09, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Message from Lemurboy07 Poisonshot, If you can, I want you to upload a download link with anything you have that has to do with Stick Ranger and I need it ASAP. Lemurboy07 (talk) 17:57, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :Learn to add headers. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:34, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :http://dan-ball.jp/en/javagame/ranger/ranger.jar , straight from Ivan's userpage history in DB :p Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 20:57, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Poisontot Hey, do you and Pascal come anymore to serv? NutikTehWolfTalk 03:05, November 15, 2014 (UTC) No, not really. Maybe Pascal does but idk, NuikTehWof. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 11:26, November 15, 2014 (UTC) More spammessages! How do you get ranger.jar to work and actually play SR on?! NutikTehWolfTalk 15:45, November 15, 2014 (UTC) idk man Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 15:52, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Ahem PS, could you change your icon to something that's not all scary-looking and all? It's kind of disturbing some of the other users who will remain nameless and it's honestly kind of a problem for them, and I think that we'd all like it if it just wasn't all creepy like that. Just saying this here so that it's all out there and official, and that you know for sure that it's a thing. ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 23:29, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Gift I want to gift you a pokemon pet as I came back into this wiki after a looooooooooooooooooong break. The Poison Master- Green/Purple Demon/Behemoth Airtitan- ♂ Stickdex entry: It is the leader of all poison types. Its three heads have different brains. But the behemoth heads always follow the Demon heads order. Its like a leader. It can fly in the sky. Its poison has enough power to kill 100 men in one bite. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 09:23, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chilled Ownership You have received this message because you are an active user on the site. We have recently been informed of a rather unfair practice that has been taking place on the wiki for almost three years. It has come to our attention that a certain user, Samuel17, is in possession of a pet called “Chilled” ( ). This is a rather inexcusable deed, as one user should not be capable of owning a pet that other users do not. As consolation, the Fan-Ball Wiki would like to present you with “No Chilled” ( ). It is with a hopeful mind that we believe that in solidarity, all users who do not own “Chilled” will be able to find solace with one another and help each other through their struggles. We greatly apologize for the inconvenience, and thank you for your patience on the matter. Sincerely, ☭ Fan-Ball Wiki Staff ☭ (03:16, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) P.S. It has come to our attention that another user, who will remain anonymous, appears to be in possession of yet another pet that is not communally owned by all active users. We are currently investigating this situation. Congratulations! Congratulations! -ZoshiX Congratulations! -Ludicrine Congratulations! -HankGuideDude Congratulations! -DMSwordsmaster Congratulations! -Look-a-troopa Congratulations! -Samuel17 Congratulations! -Waddle D33 (03:21, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) Yayyyyy. Now what was I congratulated for? Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 11:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) A question I wanted one of the administrators to answer I just wanted to know one thing, if Poisonshot is the ChatMod, does he still go to the Dan-Ball Wiki and the Fan-Ball Wiki, his last edit was 16:43, October 17, 2015 of this year (I could just ask with an account, but I still need darn E-Mail), and that was almost one month ago. I don't want to be complained about this because DMS called Poisonshot one time by changing the third "o" into an "i". I didn't want to say the swear (I'm not sure if you will be banned if an user that does '''NOT' have an account). I wanted to know. EDIT: I forgot, DMS was (or is it "is") on vacation. If he does answer during vacation, I still don't want one single Reag Face on my talk page. stixx44Talk Page 17:47, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item DMS is still away to my knowledge. Also, you won't be punished with Rage Faces, because the entire Poisonsh*t things was forever and a half ago. I don't know much about how active PS is - someone else might want to answer that one. Anyway, don't worry too much - you won't get banned for asking an honest question. Fire InThe HoleTalk 19:11, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Is the Glitched Sigs on your talk page still happening (the only reason I refered to Reag Face because even if it is NOT being used, DMS still has it on his user page on the DB Wiki). I am looking at when you said "forever and a half ago." I think if I do remember, the Speddos thing was happening (okay, Speddos is gone? I guess I should stop referring to him, anyways we will stop worrying about SpeddIdiot and do we expect more is going to unfold). EDIT: Almost forgot, I wanted an admin on this wiki (like ZX (founder of this wiki) or Sam, maybe HGD) to answer, and your not an admin, but I did want to know if Poisonshot is still going to both wikis if he is the Chat Mod here. --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 22:53, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item :For the record, I didn't see any "siglitches" around (then again I'm in Firefox so maybe some specifics would help). Since you wanted an "adminic" answer, he does appear active over at these wikis which can be seen at the top of the page in his "Favorite Wikis". But I'm fairly certain that he can see messages here too. :Small note, but anything in the DB Wiki user pages are outdated. 23:49, November 23, 2015 (UTC) VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY, ALMOST 2 WEEKS LATER THAN EXPECTED Well, second paragraph response first, the Ulitmate SR Guide was hugely outdated because the creator of the guide doesn't go online (maybe online, but doesn't go to Dan-Ball) anymore, but some edits to make it unoutdated came. Somehow the guide is still slightly outdated. First paragraph response last, I don't know what the first site was because I never heard of it, I wasn't at the other one either. Poisonshot could be other on those wikis (I'd just have to check his contributions to see on both wikis to make sure he is still active on those). Now even if I don't have an account, how many chat mods do we have now? I'm guessing "0" because that's the only chat mod I've heard of on this wiki. I would highly request for more Chat Mods on this wiki if we don't have enough. Like the situation we have at the Dan-Ball Wiki, we have two admins there, one is not active a lot, but the other is active. --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 02:32, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item :Admins are also given the Chatmod status, as the list of the current Chatmods be seen (although an exception goes to me by own choice since I don't frequent the chat). 11:16, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello old friend.. I miss you :'( ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:38, October 9, 2019 (UTC)